Many of the existing methods for forming composite tubes may result in composite tubes having uncontrolled wrinkle formation. For instance, under one existing method for forming a composite tube, layers of uncured composite material are laid up in tubular formation, the laid-up layers are bagged and suctioned using a vacuum, and the bagged and suctioned laid-up layers are then cured in an autoclave. However, the resulting composite tube often has uncontrolled wrinkles as a result of the process. Another existing method utilizes the insertion of metallic wires into depressions formed in the composite tube to provide local compaction of material and wrinkle formation control. Still another existing method utilizes outer diameter tooling to apply pressure to the inner diameter of the part to control wrinkle formation. However, one or more of these existing processes may not allow for bonded metallic end fittings to be incorporated into the design, may require extra cure cycles, may require extra tooling, may not allow for the process to be used in local areas of the part, may increase costs, may increase manufacturing time, may experience reliability and/or consistency problems, and/or may experience one or more other types of problems.
A composite tube and/or method of curing a composite tube is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing composite tubes and/or methods for their manufacture.